warriorcatsroleplayingfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebonystripe
Ebonystripe is a current elder of BurnClan. Personality Ebonystripe is a rather stubborn, hardworking and brash tom. He has a short temper which has only gotten shorter in his old age. He cares a lot about his family. He went through a spell not long after he murdered Swipestar where he was even more stubborn. He favored his eldest son Lizardheart his entire life until Cloverthorn split from the Burning Empire. He was soft and loving towards his mate, almost like he was a completely different cat. History Ebonystripe was born into TimberClan to his father Lizardstripe along with his two siblings Starling and Ragged. His father hated TimberClan and was responsible for many secret deaths before Lizardstripe was killed in battle. Lizardstripe grew up believing that the Clans were soft and didn't want them softening up his own kits. So one-night Lizardstripe snuck out of the nursery with his three kits and to the Off-Territory. The trip was easy, Lizardstripe convinced his kits that they were playing a game. Once they got the border Lizardstripe scared his kits, he told them he and their mother didn't love them anymore and then left. Ebonykit remembered very little of that night except that his new name was Ebony. He to this day doesn't remember that a badger soon after his father left attacked the three small kits. Raggedkit and Starlingkit died only an hour after their father left them, leaving Ebony alone. Ebony was later found by a she-cat named Rain. Rain took the half-starved tom-kit with her and introduced him to her family. Ebony was raised by Rain and her mate Hare. Rain and Hare had four of their own kits, Silver, Perch, Strike, and Talon. Ebony only was very close to two of them and Rain. Ebony grew to be close to Strike and Silver. He learned how to survive, he grew into what any cat would believe to be a pureblood loner. He learned how to survive and became a fantastic survivor. Ebony and Silver, when they were only 10 moons old, the two moved away from their parents. The two had grown close and later became mates. Silver's parents disapproved. Since to them, Ebony was their son and they forced their daughter to leave. Silver and Ebony began expecting their first litter after they came across a cave when the pair were 13 moons old. The pair both agreed it made an amazing spot to raise a family. Silver gave birth a moon later, the kits barely looked like kits and she almost died. The two grieved for a long time for the kits. Ebony denied trying for another litter for a long time despite wanting a litter of kits. He was terrified that this time Jay wouldn't survive. When the two were 28 moons old they were surprised when Silver began expecting another litter. This time everything went well with the pregnancy and the kitting. Silver gave birth two moons over to two healthy kits the pair named the kits Swift and Jay. Ebony loved being a father, he spent lots of the day hunting for his family. During the night he would guard the cave entrance. Word hit the couple that Strike had died a few days ago and the pair grieved once again. Ebony and Jay met a pair of toms, two brothers, Patch and Kagome and the four became companions for a few short days before Patch and Kagome left again. One day before the kits opened their eyes Ebony was out hunting and came back to his mate's deceased body. It was mutilated and there were no signs of his son or daughter. The corps stunk of Clan scent. Ebony had come across the Clan cats a few times when he was out hunting. From that moment on her despised the Clans. Little did Ebony know that a badger had actually killed his mate and attempted to kill his kits. A TimberClan patrol had saved the kits but couldn't save the queen. Swift, now Swiftkit lived happy and healthy in TimberClan. Jay had died only a few short hours after her mother. Ebony started living alone for ten moons. When Ebony was thirty moons old he spotted Clover, walking through his territory. The two began to have their first query before they where interrupted by Dragon. The three became acquaintances and later founded a group that lived to terrorize the Clans. Ebony loved the group. He found a new purpose. It was to terrorize the Clans, revenge for his mate and kits. Ebony began to form feelings against Clover. She was very, very different than Theme Song * This Song Saved My Life - Simple Plan (If Ebonystripe hadn't run into Cloverthorn and Dragon he probably would have died a lone rogue. But then he had a second chance to have a family.) * Fight Song - Rachel Platten (Because this song works for everyone who has been through hardship) * Skyscraper - Demi Lovato (Ebonystripe and Silver's song) Quotes * "I thought I did. Then I found your mother and she was nothing like Cloverthorn.. I thought I loved Swiftstrike's mother then I realized how soft she was and it makes me want to vomit!" - Ebonystripe to Blazeflight. * "I'm sorry I'm not one of those dads that you just named. Okay, I'm not sorry. I just am not a soft dad that makes sure that you're happy no matter what. It's not how I was raised and it most certainly won't be how you were raised. My father kicked us out of the nest the moment we could hunt for ourselves." - Ebonystripe to Blazeflight. The closest he ever came to telling his kits about his kittenhood. * "If you want someone to be proud of you Blazeflight talk to your mother. I am not that kind of parent. I'm not going to be proud of something that is truly meaningless. If you burn down one of the Clans I will suggest wholeheartedly to Swipestar to make you leader." - Ebonystripe to Blazeflight. * Trivia * Ebonystripe used to be Ebonystar of The Burning Empire. * Ebonystripe murdered Swipestar to gained leadership of the Empire. * Ebonystripe was born in TimberClan but was thrown out of the Clan by his father and given to his uncle only a moon after he was born. * Ebonystripe has only shared very few details of his past life. He has only ever spoken of his first mate to Clover, never to his kits. * Ebonystripe has never shared information about Rain and Hare with anyone even Clover. * Ebonystripe has always loved kits and had always wanted lots. * Ebonystripe and Silver were very different she was sweet and compassionate. She loved every one. Cloverthorn and Ebonystripe were way more similar. * Ebonystripe is the reason Sorrelbreeze has PTSD. * Ebonystripe in his rise to power lost a lot of respect towards his first mate. Since his turn to who he was before he became deputy and the start of the Empire, he has since grown to love Silver once again. * If Ebonystripe ever had to choose between Cloverthorn or Silver it would be unbelievably hard for him, but in the end, he would choose Cloverthorn. Category:BurnClan Category:Clans Category:Elders